XStep
xStep is the tenth level of Geometry Dash. It is the first level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 2.0. Description xStep introduces blue gravity pads and blue gravity rings on the regular path. The icon assumes three different forms through the level— the cube, ship, and gravity ball. It is similar to Cycles in difficulty and features multiple tight rocket scenes. xStep is also the level that uses the greatest number of blue pads out of any official level in the game, present throughout almost the entire second ship scene. The blue pad in the second ship scene acts as a hazard, which will impair the player to the spikes thus, destroying them. The level also introduces full checker bricks and another block, along with wavy platforms and wavy thorns. Later in the level, blue rings are introduced which invert the gravity of the cube if tapped. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 21% in the first ship sequence. After the last thorn-ball before a stepped wall, carefully fly just above the thorn-ball, and when you pass it, go down a bit to collect the secret coin. Immediately fly up to clear the wall quickly, but try not to crash above. *The second secret coin is located at 53% in the second ship sequence. In the last part of it, when the passage starts going up again, maneuver your ship into a small hole. Make sure you go down at least 2 tiles or you will crash on the floor of the passage above you. Hold up to go out the hole in the other end, go back to the normal route and go through a cube portal shortly afterward. *The third secret coin is at 60% in the cube sequence after the second ship one. After flipping gravity three times, your cube will approach a gravity pad that is slightly elevated with some spikes before it. You have to miss the gravity pad and the spikes. If you jump from too far away, you will hit the gravity pad, which is the normal route. Once you have achieved a far enough jump, get ready to tap on a mid-air gravity ring, otherwise you will crash into a suspended platform with spikes on it. Once you have done that, you will reach the coin and fall into the regular route. Immediately jump again to clear off a jump ring. Walkthrough Trivia *xStep is one of the two levels to grant cube icons for both practice mode and normal. The other one is Cycles. *xStep has the earliest third secret coin, located at 60%. *xStep is the only level name to begin with a lowercase letter. **xStep is also the shortest level name in Geometry Dash, containing 5 letters. *The wavy platforms and blue jump pads were officially introduced in this level, although they are in several secret coin paths in the first 6 levels. **This is because secret coins were introduced at the 1.6 update, which already had the wavy platforms. *xStep marks the gradual introduction of many new map components including blocks, pits, and cosmetics. *xStep, Electroman Adventures, Blast Processing, and Geometrical Dominator all reward 10 stars when completed, although xStep and Electroman Adventures have the higher rating of "Insane" while Blast Processing and Geometrical Dominator have the lower rating of "Harder". *Completing the level takes 1:24. *xStep is the only level after Time Machine and before Electroman Adventures to not contain a mirror portal. *This is the only level between Jumper and Clutterfunk not to feature an upside-down ship. **However,the second ship sequence can be completed on reverse gravity, as there is a blue gravity portal at the end of the sequence. However, this involves going onto the blue jump pad during the ship sequence. *There is a bug at the beginning of the level where if you jump into the first gravity portal late and then jump immediately after you land you will fall to the ceiling. *By jumping late before the gravity portal, it is possible to miss a spike and fall out of the world. See this video. *This is the last offical level to use a soundtrack from DJVI. Gallery XStepMenu.png|xStep on the main menu XS-C1.png|First secret coin (Ship) XS-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) XS-C3.png|Third secret coin (Cube) Cube17.png|Icon rewarded by completing xStep in practice mode (yStep, Icon 17) Cube18.png|Icon rewarded by completing xStep in normal mode (xStep!, Icon 18) }}}} Category:Levels